Ran Mao Barnes
Ran Mao Barnes (often nicknamed RM) is an Evergreen student from Columbia, South Carolina, and is played by Lady Senbonzakura. Appearance Ran Mao has light pink, slightly curly hair with bright blue eyes. His frame is smaller than those his age, and he is a bit shorter as well. He wears smaller framed reading glasses. Personality Ran Mao is noted for his self sacrifice for others. He is quiet so that others may speak, and often only speaks when spoken to. He quickly takes on the hardest challenge so that others will not have to, but never believes he has the strength. He second-guesses himself in every tiny action out of worry. His self esteem is dangerously low, to the point it could make him violently depressed if anything were to trigger it. He often stress-eats and will shut himself away when emotionally strained. He has more traditionally feminine hobbies and aesthetic. Biography Pre-RP Born in Japan, Ran Mao was raised by his adopted parents in the Columbia area of South Carolina. From an early age, he embraced both his birth culture and the culture he learned from his parents, and found a love for archery. With both parents being former military, they decided to teach him how to best use his bow and a few fire arms. He discovered his farsightedness by his teens, and began wearing reading glasses when necessary. First Arc Ran Mao received a letter to attend Evergreen Academy, and after discussing it with his parents, accepted. He travel via the AEM to Evergreen, where he was placed in Flynn Monroe's squad, and learned that he would be operating under the codename Fargo. At the formal dinner, Ran Mao wore a white dress shirt with cuffs he couldn't button no matter how hard he tried (they made his hands look smaller), a pastel pink vest that was actually kind of tight, and a pair of dress pants that were the same color as the vest and flared out a little at the ankle like boot-cut jeans. There was also bright blue tie he half-way knew how to tie and pink shoes. He wondered if the colors were too loud and debated not wearing the vest and tie and opting for keeping on his own black women's ankle-boots, but he ultimately decided to wear the outfit he was supplied with. At dinner, he heard Desiree Chardon playing Two Breaths Walking on the piano, and went over to applaud her. When Desiree began crying, he tried to reassure her by telling her that he would love to sing along any time she'd like to play again, to which she accepted. For his first exam, he went with his squad into a simulation modeled as an abandoned warehouse. Espionage Work Strengths * He has the ability to become an extremely dangerous sniper with his hyperopia and over-analyzing personality. * He can use multiple types of firearms. * His smaller frame misleads opponents and makes him a little stealthier. * He is one of the most mature students in the school, for his age at least. Weaknesses * His self-esteem is lacking greatly. * His smaller frame also makes it harder for him to win by brute strength * He trained with archery first, so he is not completely comfortable with firearms as he his with bows and arrows. * He often doesn't speak up for himself. Relationships James Barnes James adopted Ran Mao with Sam shortly after Ran Mao was born, and has raised him in his home state of South Carolina. Seeing as James retired from military service much earlier than Sam did, he became more of the house-keeper and guiding figure in his son's life. They are very close and Ran Mao enjoys spending as much time with him as possible. Ran Mao refers to him as "papa." Sam Barnes Sam adopted Ran Mao with James shortly after Ran Mao was born, and has raised him in his home state of South Carolina. Seeing as Sam retired from military service much later than James did, he became less involved with his son's life than his spouse, and has attempted to make up for that. They are very close and Ran Mao enjoys spending as much time with him as possible. Ran Mao refers to him as "dad" or "daddy." Desiree Charon At formal dinner, he heard Desiree Chardon playing Two Breaths Walking on the piano, and went over to applaud her. When Desiree began crying, he tried to reassure her by telling her that he would love to sing along any time she'd like to play again, to which she accepted. Trivia * His codename comes from a theory that a fictional crime syndicate called "Fargo" was a symbol for God and heaven. His original codename was far different, and had multiple symbolic meanings, but was already taken, so Lady Senbonzakura chose to have him be referred to as God/heaven instead. * He loves the southern culture he was raised in as he enjoys the food and has a slight southern accent. However, he has recently started to learn Japanese on his own, and plans to research more into his birth culture. * At the moment, he is the third youngest recruit, being a few months older than Bain and a year older than * He's homosexual, and has been noted to have an attraction to men over the age of 30, which makes sense for his maturity level. * It is hinted he reads fanfiction and may be a member of multiple fandoms. * He was born on August 8th. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Monroe